Lunalight
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Luzlunar" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Lunalight", known as "Moonlight" (ムーンライト Mūnraito, written as in the anime) in the OCG, is an archetype of female LIGHT/DARK Beast-Warrior-Type monsters debuting in "Shining Victories" that are used by Celina in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Design with "Lunalight Blue Cat" and "Lunalight Cat Dancer" in the anime.]] The Main Deck members are named with the pattern "Lunalight {Color} {Animal}" (except for the Pendulum Monsters, which do not have a color in the name). They are visually represented as gymsuit-wearing young girls with animal features, and have a color scheme based on the namesake color. They also wear various crescent moon-shaped accessories, usually over the left eye and the chest. Their overall design is reminiscence of Cyber Girl Archtype, albeit Lunalight monsters' skin and tight are colored less ambiguously. The Fusion Monsters instead are called "Lunalight {Animal} Dancer". They appear as mature-looking women (with animal features as well) wearing long and flowing dresses, and wielding cutting and thrusting weapons. Estilo De Jogo Instead of searching and adding from the Main Deck: "Lunalight" effects recover resources from the Graveyard and need effects like "Foolish Burial" and "Mathematician" to assist the revival effects of "Blue Cat" and "Tiger." "White Rabbit" can Special Summon any "Lunalight" Monster from the Graveyard and then use its effect to Bounce opposing backrow, clearing the way for a follow-up Fusion Summon. "King of the Swamp" and "Lunalight Black Sheep" can discard themselves to add "Polymerization" from the Main Deck to the hand and is also ideal as Fusion Material to recover "Lunalight" cards from Graveyard Face-Up in the Extra Deck. Additionally, "Fusion Recovery" can be used to recycle "Polymerization" and any Fusion Material used as well. The "Lunalight" Fusion Monsters involve a straightforward battle damage strategy. This is bolstered by the ATK changing effects of "Lunalight Blue Cat" and "Lunalight Crimson Fox" to run over normally stronger monsters easily, with the Spell/Trap bouncing effect of "Lunalight White Rabbit" to assist. The Fusion Monsters of this archetype can be Special Summoned with "Cattle Call" or "Fusion Tag" in combination with "Polymerization" card to reach "Lunalight Leo Dancer" much faster than would normally be expected. The "Odd-Eyes" Archetype has the effect of the "Sky Iris" Spell Card and Monsters of the "Metalfoes" archetype have effects that Destroy a card on the Field to gain advantage and can be used to activate the search effects of "Lunalight Blue Cat" and "Lunalight Reincarnation Dance". This archetype's ability to manage the number of DARK Monsters is ideal for running "Dark Armed Dragon" and "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning". A Pendulum Monster used as Fusion Material from the hand will not be sent to the Extra Deck. Cards Recomendados Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Lunalight Black Sheep * Lunalight Blue Cat * Lunalight Crimson Fox * Lunalight Purple Butterfly * Lunalight White Rabbit * Lunalight Kaleido Chick * Dark Armed Dragon * Zoodiac Ratpier * King of the Swamp * Mathematician * Speedroid Taketomborg * Speedroid Terrortop (For M-X-Saber Invoker) Monstros Pêndulo * Lunalight Tiger * Lunalight Wolf * Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon * Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon * Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon * Performapal Trump Girl Monstros de Fusão * Lunalight Cat Dancer * Lunalight Leo Dancer * Lunalight Panther Dancer * Invoked Caliga * Invoked Mechaba * Starving Venom Fusion Dragon * Predaplant Dragostapelia Monstros Xyz * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Tiger King * Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon * Zoodiac Broadbull * Zoodiac Drident * Zoodiac Tigermortar * Number F0: Utopic Future * M-X-Saber Invoker * Number 66: Master Key Beetle * Sky Cavalry Centaurea Magias * Luna Light Perfume * Allure of Darkness * Cattle Call or Fusion Tag * Fire Formation - Tenki * Fire Formation - Tensu * Foolish Burial * Future Fusion * Fusion Recovery * Polymerization * Pendulum Fusion * Sky Iris * Ultra Polymerization * Branch! * Zoodiac Barrage (with "Ratpier") Armadilhas * Lunalight Reincarnation Dance * Dimensional Barrier * Final Attack Orders * Horn of the Phantom Beast * Nightmare Archfiends Decks Oficiais Official Lunalight Deck Monstros de Efeito * Lunalight Black Sheep x3 * Lunalight Blue Cat x3 * Lunalight Crimson Fox x2 * Lunalight Purple Butterfly x2 * Lunalight White Rabbit x3 Monstros Pêndulo * Lunalight Tiger x3 * Lunalight Wolf x3 * Performapal Trump Witch Monstros de Fusão * Lunalight Cat Dancer x3 * Lunalight Leo Dancer x2 * Lunalight Panther Dancer x2 Magias * Dreamland x2 * Fire Formation - Tenki x3 * Fusion Tag * Harpie's Feather Duster * Monster Reborn * Mystical Space Typhoon x2 * Polymerization x3 * Terraforming Armadilhas * Compulsory Evacuation Device x2 * Lunalight Reincarnation Dance x2 * Solemn Judgment * Solemn Warning Categoria:Arquétipos